User blog:Michaelx2/Ideas for cish
Hello and salutations this is the ideas page it's blog so here are the ideas for cish below Starting a idea If you make a idea I'll place it with pleasure Here's a example M1 garand, a WWII rifle used in loud only Cost:$1941 Damage: 150(normal),165(suppressed),145,(flash hider and muzzle brake) Concealment:10 (visible),7(with hidden pockets or holsters,concealed,unsuppressable),3(hidden pockets and holsters,suppressed) Attachments:sights,barrel,tactical Unique attachments(see below): *'rifle grenade launcher':tactical,oud use detonate on impact,useful on ageis and shredders and kill them in one hit *'Bayonet':Tactical,replace your melee with the bayonet,can be useful on aegis and shedders,can killed swat and sc soldiers in two stabs Weapons Cobra '(actually a Colt Python but Cish wants to change the name) Type: Revolver (still counts as a Pistol and will benefits from Pistol perks) Cartridge: .357 Magnum Ammo: 6 Concealment: 4 (5 if suppressed) attachments:barrel,tactical,misc Unique attachments: *Speedloader :misc,make you reload faster An alternative to those who can't get get their hands to the Raven but still wants high damage from a handgun-sized package. And unlike the bulky Raven , the Cobra is more elegant to put in your holster (higher concealment), being on par with the likes of UP9 and K45 . The revolver designs has its limits however. Reload is slower than most guns, being more on par with the Sawblade. Idea by 903phoc903 '''USAS 12 ' Type: autoshotgun Caliber: 12 gague Cost $225 (deployment) $12,500 (purchase) $3,000 (sell) Statistics Damage: Low (normal with suppressor) Penetration: 0.5 Firerate: high recoil: high, moderate if stock is bought spread: high, moderate if barrel attachment equipped range: low Concealment: 5 + 4 with stock and suppressor Capacity 12 + 1 84 (reserve) Reload time: Fast attachments:barrel,tactical,stock,sights Equipment '''Taser:a non letal ranged slient tool short ranged takes 2 squares it subdues/knock out npcs to instead of using you gun you can take their disguise still and carry them it's used for stealth,if used too much it'll kill the npc 100% cost 100 perks/skills have all class perks:well if you want all the class perks then it would be called elite Health regen:regardless of how many health you lost your health regan over time Garbage man: +50 body bagging speed, ability to carry two bags at once (Ex:Carry equipment bag and cash) Gameplay Swat Drops medkits:Swat units can have chance to drop a medkit like in the black site for the sc soliders which can be useful the chances below: Normal:50% Shield:70% Aegis:100% Revival:there will be a 60second timer for a teammate to get revived if ,when revived they have half of his/her health (depends on vitality you have) if the time runs out (see consequences below) Consequences: rookie to operative: if time runs the operative get into custody you must trade hostage or free you teammate elite to legend: if time runs out the operative dies infamy: Upon reaching level 60 (80 with legends) you start off in level one again but with bonuses (see below) Bonuses: Experience bonus Cash bonus Skill points at the start(permanent skill points) Knock Out players:'''friendly fire but less lethal Characters Cheats(cuts your earnings) '''God Mode:Unlimited Health Attachments 'Sawblade Suppressor:'Gives the Sawblade a suppressor For more Damage or For Stealth 'Grenade Launcher:'Underbarrel attachment Conflicts with Grip Ammo Can Be replenished By SWAT That is have a Gun with a grenade Launcher For fun *a mini game where you have to do play with rose or sparrow's feet Category:Blog posts